When Kuga and Fujino Meet
by RaihnSage
Summary: As title says, you know you want to read it, what happens when Kuga meets Fujino? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.

A\N: here I come again with another fic, hopefully you'll also like this one, and btw, I haven't watched mai-otome o.sifr... Or whatever it's called so if Rena was IC or OOC, it wasn't intentional, and Saeko Kuga DOESN'T WEAR GLASSES, also, this fic is an AU, so enjoy!

warning: unbeta-ed.

* * *

Saeko Kuga kept her attention to the road, she was trying to concentrate not get lost, so she wasn't paying much attention to her companion.

"Mou, Mama! Are you listening to me?" Her daughter complained

"Natsuki, once we get out of this maze like road, I'll pay full attention to you"

Natsuki pouted and turned her face to the window.

"Mama's been saying the same thing for hours, I'm too bored from sitting here doing nothing, and she even refuse to listen to what I say, I don't know why I even bother talking to her…" Natsuki mumbled to herself.

Saeko looked at her daughter and smiled, that was typical of her little girl, sure Natsuki was upset when Saeko told her that they were moving, but it wasn't that Natsuki didn't want to leave her friends, as far as Saeko knew Natsuki didn't have many friends, she always preferred to be with her mother than playing with other children, but Natsuki was upset because they were leaving, and she didn't like to change her life and meet new poeple, and going to a new school, there were also other people who helped raising Natsuki, Saeko was cluelsee of how to take care of her own child, yeah, she did recieve help from good people, she remembered what happened 7 years ago, she still remember it as if it was yesterday.

* * *

**Flash back**

18 years old Saeko entered her apartment, it was late and she was too drunk to realize how late it actually was, as soon as she locked her apartment, she threw herself on her bed and went to a deep sleep.

Next morning, she woke up with a great hangover; she barely managed to shower and head for her classes. Later she met with her friends from last night's party, and then her closest friend asked her about the guy that she went out with.

"I don't remember any guy from last night" Saeko said

"Well, you did left with him, and you never came back after that" her friend Rena Seyers said, but Saeko couldn't remember any guy.

A week later, Saeko started to have a weird feeling, she didn't think too much about it, but it didn't go away, a month later, she decided to see a doctor.

"Congratulations, your pregnant" those were the doctor's words to her.

She was hesitant at first, but she told her friends about this, they were very supportive and helped her out, but she has already made up her mind, she will offer the baby for adoption once it was born, she won't think twice about it, she's still too young, and she had a full life ahead of her.

Things went smoothly; it wasn't until she was almost 7 months pregnant, that she started to feel some pain.

She had invited her friends to her place, she thought about telling Rena about it, the pains were growing worse and worse, before she could tell Rena to come to her room, she collapsed.

In the hospital, her friends were waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them if Saeko was alright, Rena was so worried that she couldn't even sit, a while later, the door opened and the doctor came

"How are they, doctor?" Rena asked worriedly

The doctor looked at them, and then he explained the situation

"Well, Kuga-san was having some problems, but she didn't see a doctor about it, and this resulted to what happened to her earlier"

"Is she going to be ok? What about the baby?"

"We have to perform a surgery immediately, the baby should be out of her as soon as possible, or it might threaten her life"

"But she's barely 7 months pregnant, will the baby make it?"

"There is 50 chance that the baby might make it; this is the only option we have"

They had no choice but to agree to what the doctor said, they waited impatiently out of the operations room.

Later, Saeko opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling and walls, she doesn't remember being here, and the last thing she remembers was having her friends over, then she's in this strange place

"Where am I?" she asked herself weakly

"You're awake! I'll get the doctor!" she heard Rena voice next to her

"Doctor? What happened?" but Rena was already gone to get the doctor

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in

"How are you feeling Kuga-san?"

Saeko glanced at her previously rounded stomach, to find it flat; she had a strange feeling about it.

"Umm… doctor? What happened to the baby?"

She heard the doctor sigh, and then he told her what happened earlier.

"Will… will it make it?" she asked, why was she feeling kinda sad all of the sudden?

"We hope so; she's in the ICU right now"

After he finished checking on her, the doctor left the room, and Rena came in.

"Are you ok?" Rena asked kindly

"I think so" Saeko was calm on the surface, but there was a storm of thoughts going through her head _he said (she) I had a girl, but the poor thing might not make it, why am I feeling a little sad all of the sudden? Probably because she's only a helpless child, _Saeko reassured herself

"I think you should rest a little more"

"Rena, did the doctor say when I can leave?" Saeko hated hospitals, and she wanted to get back to her apartment as soon as she can

"Well, if everything went good, you can be discharged tomorrow" Rena told her

"Great"

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, Saeko was allowed to go back to her apartment, but the baby will remain in the hospital, as she finished dressing she told Rena that she wants to see the baby.

The nurse led them to where the baby was, and when they stood by the window of the baby's room, Saeko felt warmness in her heart, the baby was too tiny, and it was a miracle she was still alive, but what broke her heart was seeing all those tubes coming in and out of the baby.

"Look at her, she looks so helpless'' Saeko said

"Are you still going to offer her for adoption?" Rena doubted that Saeko will be able to do it after seeing her baby like this.

"W…well, of course I will" Saeko was stubborn; she'll never admit that she started to have second thoughts about it.

"If you say so" Rena knew Saeko long enough to know that her friend is having second thoughts about offering her daughter for adoption, but it'll take sometime for Saeko to admit it to herself.

Things were once again back to normal, but Saeko was going to the hospital every couple of days to check on the baby, then it became a daily habit, Rena was positive that Saeko won't offer her daughter for adoption by this point, but Saeko kept denying it.

"So, have thought of naming her?" Rena asked one day when they were looking at the baby

"Not really, but I think that, Natsuki will be a good name for her, not that I care or anything, just to answer your question"

_If you don't really care about her, then you won't be here everyday, and you wouldn't have thought of naming her _but Rena decided to keep her thoughts for herself, there was no point arguing with Saeko, she know that her friend is too stubborn to admit that, so she decided to drop the subject.

3 months later, Saeko received a call from the hospital telling her that she can take her daughter home with her; Saeko was more than delighted by the news, she went to the hospital as soon as she finished her classes.

Saeko glanced at the baby who was settled in Rena's arms, she was on her way to the orphanage, she didn't know why, but she was feeling upset deep inside her, she turned her attention back to the road, there was no point in looking at the baby that she was going to dispose of, but she couldn't help noticing the cuteness of the baby, she looked a lot like her, she had the same raven hair and emerald eyes, plus, she had pinkish chubby cheeks that made her even more adorable than she already was.

After she reached the orphanage, she left the car and went to Rena's side to take the baby, she slowly walked towards the door of the orphanage,_ this is it, goodbye little girl…_

In the car Rena watched as Saeko took slow steps towards the door, she highly doubted that Saeko will actually do this, but now, being here, she knew that she was serious about leaving the baby, Rena also noticed that Saeko always referred to the girl as _the baby_, she had never called her by her name.

On the other hand, Saeko was standing by the door now, she was going to knock on the door, but she didn't want to, she couldn't explained her feelings at this point, she know that she can't keep _her _baby, but she can't let go of her either.

She took one last glance at the baby, who was looking at her with wide, happy eyes, and something moved inside of Saeko, _what am I doing? I'm dumping my own baby? And for what? I'm sorry little girl, no… Natsuki, I'm so sorry, I can't, I just can't_, with this thought in her mind, she turned around and ran towards the car.

Rena, who was watching her friend since she left the car, noticed that her friend stood before the door for a while, then, she saw her turn around and ran towards the car, Rena left the cat to attend to her friend who was crying, she have never seen Saeko cry like that before, slowly, she hugged Saeko who was still mumbling _I'm sorry, I can't_, she held her like that until Saeko calmed down, then, she pushed Saeko towards the passenger's seat, and she took the driver's seat and headed back to Saeko's apartment.

After they reached the apartment, Saeko was sitting on the couch, she was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Rena coming and sitting next to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what to do, I don't have anything for the baby, no bed, no clothes, nothing at all, and how will I go to class? I can't leave her all by herself here"

"No worries, you stay here with the baby, I'll go to buy all things she may need" Rena stood up and went to the door, but Saeko soon followed her with the baby.

"Wait, I'll come with you"

First they bought the more important things, like, diapers, bottles, milk and such, then they bought some… no, they bought _a lot_ of clothes for the new baby girl, then, they headed to IKEA and looked for a suitable baby's bedroom with all it's requirements, then they bought some books about babies, because Saeko had zero knowledge of how to take care of babies.

After the tiring shopping spree they finally made it back to the apartment, Saeko threw herself on the couch and sighed in exhaustion.

"I'm tired after all this shopping"

"Me too, I wonder how will we open the packs and start making Natsuki's bedroom" Rena said

"Yea that, do you know any idea how to make them?"

"No"

They went in deep thought after this, and then Rena had an idea

"I know! Let's call Sergay and he'll do it"

She immediately dialed her boyfriend's number and told him to come over to Saeko's apartment.

Sergay was there soon, he went to see the adorable baby who was currently sleeping peacefully, then he went to make the baby's bedroom, which consisted of a bed, a changing table and a small closet, Rena and Saeko chose pink and green colors for the room, and they will put the matching wallpaper at morning.

While Sergay was busy in Natsuki's bedroom, Rena was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Saeko was sitting on a chair talking to her, she had offered to help Rena, but Rena knew that if Saeko touched anything in the kitchen there was a 90 chance that the whole apartment will be set on fire, not to mention that Saeko had no cooking abilities.

By the time dinner was ready, Sergay was half way done, he only had the changing table left, which shouldn't take long. Everyone settled in their seat and started to eat the tasty food that Rena had made, indeed she was a good cook, and Saeko? She had all her meals from nearby restaurants, the last time she tried to actually make something; she started a small fire in the kitchen.

After dinner, Sergay went back to Natsuki's room to continue his work, Rena and Saeko cleaned the table and dishes, then they went to sit in the living room.

"Ne, Saeko?'' Rena said

"What?"

"I think you should start taking some cooking classes"

"What? Why? I'm perfectly fine this way"

"Baka, did you forget that you have a child now?"

"Oi, what does this have to do with cooking, not like Nat-Chan can eat anything now, and it'll be at least 2 years before she can even grow some teeth?"

"2 years? Do you really know anything about kids? They start to grow teeth at 8 months, NOT 2 YEARS!!"

"Mou, don't yell at me, it's the first time that I have a child, how am I supposed to know all those things?"

"because they're common things, they don't need some genius to figure them out, anyway, for the safety of your child and to make sure that she'll survive being with you, you'll read all the books tonight, and I'll test you tomorrow" Rena highly doubted that Natsuki will survive to her second birthday

"For your information, I know perfectly how to take care of my baby, and I don't need any stupid book to teach me how to do it"

"Oh yeah? Do you even know _how_ to feed your baby?" Rena raised a brow

"Of course I do! I'll have to heat some water and put some…"

"But I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of feeding" Rena interrupted her

"W… what do you mean?" Saeko blushed slightly

"You know exactly what I mean, or, you'd rather me _show_ you what exactly I mean"

"N… no need, I got the point"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

As if that wasn't enough for Saeko, Natsuki chose that moment to wake up and cry on top of her lungs, Saeko went to her daughter and picked her up, but that didn't calm the baby.

"Rena! What's wrong with her?!"

"Humm... We changed her diapers before she slept, so, the only reason for her to cry is…"

"Think faster!!" Saeko yelled at her, which made Natsuki's crying worsen

"She's hungry!!"

"N… nani?"

"What's wrong with you?! Is a very normal thing, besides, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKING OUT?!"

Saeko gave Natsuki to Rena and went to the kitchen, she tried to heat some water, then she went looking for the bottles they bought earlier, but before she could even reach the cupboard, she was yanked from her collar to her bedroom.

"Rena! Let go of me!!" she yelled

"What exactly you think you're doing?" Rena asked her

"I'm trying to make some milk for my baby, that's what I'm doing!" Saeko said crossing her arms.

"Do you even _know_ how to make it?"

"I'll just have to heat some water and then…"

"For god's sake, its _boil_ water, not _heat_!"

"Same thing"

"No they're not, this is it, your baby will die from hunger like this" Rena pulled Saeko towards the bed

"What are you doing?" Saeko asked sitting on the bed seeing Rena sitting behind her

"I'm teaching you how to feed your daughter properly"

"N…nani?"

xxxXXXxxx

Sargay was concentrating on his task; this changing table was more complex than he thought, it was still hard to believe that Saeko have became a mother, she was too young and lacked all potentials to be a mother, she can't cook, she's very careless and nonchalant, she was very stubborn and irresponsible, he wondered if the baby will actually make it to her 1st birthday, knowing Saeko, she'll probably…

"Rena! Stop it!!" his thoughts were interrupted by Saeko's yelling

"Sit still!" Rena yelled back

"This is so wrong!"

"Shut up"

"Let me go!"

"No I won't!"

"Mou, Rena! This feels so perverted!!"

"There is nothing more perverted than your brain!"

"But this feels so wrong!!"

"You already said that, and shut up, you're disturbing Natsuki with your yells"

"I'm not disturbing her!"

By this point Sergay wondered what was happening in that room, well, he had an idea about it, but he wasn't sure what to do, but he figured that as long as Rena was there, nothing wrong will happen.

About 15 minutes later, he heard the bedroom's door open, and then the door to Natsuki's room opened.

"Are you done?" Rena asked him

"Almost, how's Natsuki?"

"She's ok, she woke up sometime ago"

"Uhh, Rena, what was the previous commotion about?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know, are you done?"

"Yeah, everything is ready for the little princess"

As they were talking, the door opened and a very red Saeko came in with Natsuki in her arms.

"Wow, that's amazing, thank you for the hard work Sergay-kun"

**End of Flash back.**

* * *

"Mama! Mou Mama!!" Saeko was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter's yelling

"What?"

"I'm hungry, and I want to go to the bathroom!"

"Ok, we'll stop at the next service"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A\N: ok, I'll stop here, wow; I wrote about 9 pages, that's something new for me, anyways, tell me what you think about this, next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it.


End file.
